Yume no Kyō (Zanpakutō Spirit)
This article is not affiliated with the current Fanon-Canon Project. It belongs to Wolf and may not be edited whatsoever without permission. The character this article pertains to a character in his Bleach AU series, Kaiten (回転, Revolutions) ''Yume no Kyō ''(夢のボイド, Void of Dreams), is the Zanpakutō Spirit belonging to Leonidas Jackson. Yume no Kyō is unique, in that it consists of two different spirits that make one Zanpakutō. Appearance Yume no Kyō exists as two separate entities, belonging to one Soul Reaper. Yume (夢'', Dreams), was the first half for Leonidas to encounter. She appears as a tall woman with fair skin and long green hair. She wears rather light and revealing, emerald armor with bronze/gold lining, and a long green cape. Her shoulder guards are made of oak wood, and have plant life blossoming on them. She wears clawed gauntlets similar to her armor, and knee high boots. Kyō (無効, ''Void), ''is the male half of '''Yume no Kyō' and the second spirit to be discovered. He has light purple skin and blue hair, resembling his void aspect. He wears much more bulky armor, still emerald in color, but covered in brown fur. He wears the helmet of a bear’s head. Yume no Kyō 'reflects aspects of nature. The plant life growing on Yume’s shoulder guards represent the gentleness of the earth and her motherly personality. Kyō’s bear helmet reflects the harsh reality of the forest and his aggression. Personality '''Yume no Kyō '''exists within Leonidas’ inner world as two different spirits, one being male and the other female. Since their Shikai consists of one weapon, their dual existence is a strange phenomenon. Yume (夢, Dreams) is the gentler spirit, acting a maternal figure to her master. Kyō (無効, ''Void) ''is much more demanding of his master, and overall more aggressive. Yume is much like a mother figure to her master, Leonidas, and made herself known from the very start. She is kind and caring, often nurturing her Shinigami and acting his voice of reason. As the dream aspect of the sword, Yume is graceful and mysterious. She is often the mediator between Leonidas and Kyō. Kyō is agressive, and demanding. At first, he refused to make himself known to his master, preventing Leonidas from unlocking their true potential. As the void aspect of the sword, Kyō’s aggression is often endless, and his personality dark. He often ridicules Yume for taking their Soul Reaper’s side, and claims that he must work for his Zanpakutō’s approval. Overtime, he eventually chose to accept Leonidas as his master, though has yet to truly warm up to him. Plot Yume first appeared before her master in a dream, shortly after awakening his Soul Reaper powers. Kyō would go on to later reveal himself during Leonidas’ training in the Soul Palace, only to disappear again and reappear during his first battle with the Quinc and Central 46. Zanpakutō '''Yume no Kyō ''(夢のボイド, Void of Dreams) is released with the command phrase, “Dream endlessly!" (限りなく夢を見る, Kagirinaku yume o miru). Both Yume and Kyō share a single sword and Shikai, and can easily summon it between each other at will. Their released form is that of a scythe with a moon shaped blade.